The Rumors Inside You
by jazminewriter
Summary: Inspired by Pokemon game: Pokemon Colosseum. Thomas/Wes and Madison/Rui are together for three months, but something is coming for them...and it may be for a reason. What is it? Read it to find out! Contains torture and portions of rape. Avaliable on my Deviantart profile!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this brand new story! This is jazminewriter presenting you, **_**The Rumors inside You**_**. This is after the events of the Pokémon game, **_**Pokémon Colosseum**_**, and is probably going to bypass **_**Pokémon XD, Gale of Darkness**_**. I haven't played either games in a long time, and I think I last played **_**Colosseum **_**was when I was sixteen. But say, I haven't done ****everything**** in the game yet! I am still struggling how to battle my fake character. D: But say, it will happen!**

**My character's name is Thomas, and he'll be joining me as I approach the story!**

**Thomas: Long time, Jazmine. How many years has it been that you've known me?**

**Me: It's been ten years exactly. Your game came along with my GameCube. **

**Thomas: Ahh, I see. Will you like to play with me and Madison again?**

** *Madison is the girl. She'll be in on the side conversations and also giving my author's notes! Just look for the asterisks, and the note will be shown at the end of the story, just before the side conversation. **

**Me: How's this Monday sound? I have no school.**

**Madison: Yay! It's good to be back!**

**Me: Yep. I have no idea what I plan to do, so I need you, my dear readers, to help me out! If you know the game plot/any ideas you wish that happened in the game/anything else that I can possibly transform into a story, then leave it in the comments or send me a private message! **

**Thomas: You can ask me and Madison. We've been through a lot too. *rubs back of neck***

**Me: Okay, I'll ask you guys too. How about now?**

**Madison: We get married!**

**Me: *surprised* Okay, and you, Thomas?**

**Thomas: Well, probably Cipher is really gone, and is taking one long step instead of just Shadow Pokémon. **

**Me: I like both! And I'll use both so far!**

**Thomas/Madison: Thank you! **

**Me: You're welcome! Now, with that established, let's begin with the story!**

**All: Happy reading!**

**Note: I do not own Pokémon, its games or characters. I only own Madison and Thomas's names given in my game. Plus, there will be something unexpected in future chapters! This may include torture and rape. Don't read this story if you don't like these things. Also, this story will alternate person perspectives, switching from Thomas's view to Madison's view and alternating every chapter. This chapter will start with Thomas. **

It has been two months since Evice has been sent away to jail. I hardly even hear his name now. Everything was perfect. I still have Shadow Pokémon that needs to be purified. Madison is helping me out, and I decided to give her my Espeon to be her Pokémon from here on. She deserves one. She never had one before. Not only I gave her Espeon, but I also let her have Plusle, Ampharos, Noctowl, Jumpluff, Misdreavus, and Altaria. My team consisted of Umbreon, Yanma, Mantine, Smeargle, Tyranitar, and Absol. We spend our days training, also trying to purify the Shadow Pokémon that's taking up so much room in my Pokémon Storage.

"Thomas, can we take a break? I'm exhausted…" Madison cooed, wrapping her arms around my waist. She's been acting very funny for a while, like if she was ill. I ignored that feeling by giving her a smile and a nod. "Thanks. We can't actually overwork our Pokémon all the time, right?"

"…I guess not. They deserve some rest. Come on, let's go to my favorite place in Orre." We were in Pyrite Town, battling trainers that wanted a challenge. They were still the same, and we eventually leave with a good amount of money. Now, we're heading to Agate Village, Madison's home. I live with her now, since that I can't afford to stay a single second with my old comrades at my old base. Being with Team Snagem is like being in hell. At first, I enjoyed being a Snagger, but then I realized what happens to all of the Pokémon that I capture. Then, I hated it so much. I felt like I wasted my life only to hide guilt in my heart… That's when I decide to take action…

I blew up a portion of the Snagem base, taking the more portable Snag Machine with me. I never felt so free that day… That was exactly three months ago. Tomorrow will be the third month I've met Madison. Two guys named Folly and Trudly kept her in a bag, and I was her prince riding a white horse. She has the ability to identify Shadow Pokémon, thus giving me the advantage of capturing them at the right time.

I had some occasions that I can't even attempt to capture one, and I can recall one vividly: it was an Entei, and it basically faint every time.* It's so stubborn, I tell myself. I thought all of this as I drove all the way to Agate Village. Finally, we arrived to the lush, vivid town. "I just know where we can go." We always go to the Relic Cave, the most peaceful place of the entire Orre Region. Also, our little home is hidden there. It's shrouded in the trees and foliage. It's only one floor, so we basically have to adapt to our surrounding as being crowded by furniture.

"What now should we do? Have a picnic outside?" Madison sat herself down on the bed. I sit down next to her and look down at her hand; there was a ring…a ring I gave her two weeks ago. We got married in secret, and only our only witnesses were the Kid Grid and a preacher. However, Madison didn't tell her grandparents. I knew that when Oh-Ho flew over us, I realized that I will be blessed with so much happiness.

"Well, we can do something else. Perhaps spend a day with Justy and discuss national events that are outside here. But sure, a picnic sounds fun. We can also have our Pokémon with us too." I start to pull out a basket and signal Madison to prepare lunch. She smiles as she goes across the room.

We only went fifteen to twenty meters away from our little cabin, and we mostly had a splendid day again. There was so much for us to do in a lush forest: games…battles…conversations…and who knows what else. However, that happiness somehow went away an hour later…

Our cabin was on fire, and I catch the smell of oak smoke wafting in the air. I leave Madison alone, lay my Poké Balls next to her and rush back to our cabin. It was up in flames, and the heat was intensifying every second.

_"Vileplume, use Sleep Powder!" _A voice beckoned a Pokémon, and I was then surrounded in a mist of dark green spores. _"Good; I'll take him back to the lab, Venus." _There were two people hiding in the forest, and it's not safe anymore. The last thing I see before blacking out was a mirror image of me…

**Madison: I'm here for your author's note, the only one in the story!**

** ***_When I was playing Colosseum in the past, Entei was one of the hardest Shadow Pokémon to capture. I decided to start over on my game to review the plot's events. _

**Me: I guess this concludes this chapter. Thomas, are you passing out already…?**

**Thomas: *sleeping on the couch* Zzzz…**

**Madison: *Walking into the living room* Yeah, he's out cold. Why leave me asleep too!?**

**Me: Just to increase intensity! Anyway, don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do you like this story? Want to see more chapters? Want to see more stories from me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! And if you want to contribute in the story, give me your ideas in the comments/send a private message; I will decide what to use, so if I get a suggestion, I will leave you a message to see if I approve of your idea!**

**Madison: AND that idea must be rated T or under!**

**Me: Yes, exactly! I specified that this story has torture, but is very minimal, so please keep in mind that this is NOT RATED M! **

**Madison: …Seriously, when will Thomas wake up?**

**Me: Probably two or three hours…maybe less?**

**Madison: Oh, okay! And I do have a question? Will you post this on your Deviantart profile?**

**Me: Well, sure, I can do that! You will then find it there too! **

**Thomas: *very tiredly* Thanks for reading… Zzzz….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Good morning everyone! I want to welcome you back to **_**Rumors inside You**_**. I want to thank XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX for the review!**

**Madison: *yawns* Hi, jazminewriter. *looks around the room* Where's Thomas?**

**Me: Since this chapter is all yours, he told me that he's going to take a walk around the perimeter. **

**Madison: Okay. He went through a lot in the last chapter, right?**

**Me: Yes, he has. Last time, Thomas sees his home in flames and is kidnapped by Lady Venus and someone else!**

**Madison: All right, so now it's my turn this chapter, right?**

**Me: Yep. Don't forget that each chapter will be alternating between Thomas and Madison's perspectives. And don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! Do have an idea you want to add in the story? Leave your idea in the comments or send me a private message!**

**Thomas: *opens the front door* I'm back. Also, this story has torture and rape. Click the back button if that disturbs you. Did I miss anything else?**

**Me: Nope…somewhat. I don't own Pokémon or its games/characters. And let me remind the readers that did changed your old names. **

**Madison: Yeah, that's right. **

**All: Happy reading! **

**Don't forget, this is Madison telling the story from her view from this point.**

I was asleep for a few hours, but I finally manage to get up from my little nap. Thomas isn't here, and all of his Pokémon is right next to me. I don't understand, but I sense something rather different in the air. I race back to the cabin, and it was gone…

I take up some of the ashes in my hand and blow them away. "Espeon, what happened here?" I called out my Espeon and it only cocked its small head to the side. Nothing remained of our home, and I was really confused. As I was about to walk back, my foot stepped on something elevated. I look down to see Thomas' Snag Machine on the ground, broken to two pieces.

"…What did you get yourself into?" I asked myself, thinking that Thomas is right in front of me. A gust of wind was my only response, for I was alone in the Relic Forest. "Espeon, we need to see grandpa. He may know something." I then leave the forest, carrying Espeon in my arm and go to my grandparents' home.

"Madison! How good to see you. How are you?" My grandma asks me. She was still the same, but my smile faded. "…And where's that boy? He's supposed to be with you, right?"

"That's why I came here. He left this behind, but I don't know where he went. Did you see anything peculiar happen?" I sit down, putting the fractured device on the table. I can't repair it, though.

"Well, we did hear a hover car pass by. It didn't sound like his motorbike…" I look out the window to see the truth; his motorcycle is still at the entrance. I knew that he always uses it whenever he needs to get around Orre.

"I wish I can ride it. I need to find him as soon as I can. Besides, I can't sit idly, waiting for him to come back. I'll come back home soon, grandma!" I kiss her goodbye and leave the house. I get in the driver's seat and stare down at the road. "…I will be so dead if I trash this… I guess that I have to leave it here."

That's when I recall Noctowl; it knows the move "Fly". I call it out of its Poké Ball and command it to take me to my locations: the Snagem base, Phenac City, and Pyrite City. No one in the base has seen him come in, not even for a battle. Justy, the leader of the Pre-Gym didn't see Thomas either, and I guess that he can't expect to go to the center.

I was running out of options, now rethinking where else I haven't checked. The Under wasn't very predictable; Thomas rarely goes there nowadays. He only goes to Mt. Battle if I need to do some training, and the Realgem Tower is highly unpredictable… There's nowhere else for me to look. Unless…unless if there is _that_ place: the Shadow Pokémon Lab. It's supposed to be left for ruin; I don't think that anyone's inside. So, I get down from Noctowl's back and approach the building. Everything looks deserted, until I enter inside the building.

The next ninety minutes later, I find myself up against a wall, facing a monster that has a familiar face! What am I suppose to do now!?

**Me: *listening to **_**Proof of Life**_*** I guess that this wraps up the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like this story? Want to see more chapters!? Want to see more stories from me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! And if you have any ideas to use, send it as a comment or as a private message!**

**Madison: That's the saddest song I ever heard! Why do you even listen to it!? *sniffles***

**Me: I don't know… **

**Madison: Well, at least Thomas isn't here to hear it. **

**Me: I have headphones on! How can you even hear it?**

**Madison: I heard it on your iPod. **

**Me: That's off limits! Thanks for reading! And so sorry for making this chapter short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I want to welcome you back to **_**Rumors inside You**_**! Thanks FiringShootingStar and XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX for their reviews!**

**Madison: I'm not so ready about this chapter…**

**Me: You'll be fine! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading! And I want to thank sonicfan7895 for the idea given to me via private messaging! I am still taking ideas from you, my dear readers! If you have an idea that can help me out, leave it as a comment or as a private message "must be a member of Fanfiction first!"**

**Thomas: *panting from running* I'm not ready for this! Don't do this to me, Jazmine!**

**Me: It's just a story; you'll be fine!**

**Thomas: Fine!? I'm scared half to death!**

**Madison: I'm staying out of this. *takes laptop*. This story has alternating perspectives, so be aware that every odd-numbered chapter "1, 3, 5…" is Thomas' point of view. Mine are the even numbers "being 2, 4, 6…" Remember that Jazmine, "a.k.a. jazminewriter", does not own Pokémon or its characters/games. Also, all of the mature notes will be shown in this chapter. Turn back if you don't want to read this story because of it. Happy reading!**

**Me:*in the distance* Hey, that's my line! Give me that laptop! *takes back laptop***

I might have been asleep for hours. Once I woke up, my eyes are still in a blur, and I can't tell where I was. The place I was held in was very familiar, but it was only three months ago. I was surrounded by metal walls, and it was enclosed with nothing but a tiny window I can look through with only one eye, almost like a peephole. I take a glance what's out there, and I figured where I was: Cipher's Shadow Pokémon Lab. Why was I here? Do they think I still my Pokémon? I can't even think straight as I lean against one of the cold walls.

"It's about time you woke up!" I hear a voice demand me to get up on my feet. I look up at the person, and he had the same face as mine.

"Who are you? I'm assuming that you are the one who was hurting people with a Shadow Pokémon!" I break away from his grasp on my arm and back up into my little prison cell. This person was wearing a Cipher Peon uniform, and I knew that he was working with Cipher.

"My name is Fein. I plan to do a little game of 'pretend' by being _you_! You are going to stay here for an hour or two. Besides, your future is not looking so bright eventually!" Fein forcefully shove me against the wall and rip apart my blue jacket and black shirt underneath. And suddenly, I feel a whip lash my back. "There will be a day where you will fall apart, and that's _today_!" I feel the whip mark me with red, and I press my hands against the wall. "Don't resist this pain; I was just getting started." He carefully grips my shoulders and starts nipping my bare neck.

I was getting very nervous, while very afraid that some other Peons will see me. I felt completely exposed as I feel Fein's bare hands run down the sides of my stomach. "L-Let me go." I whimpered, struggling not to cry. His hands then lock together and I was lifted over to a bed that I didn't notice until now. In Fein's free hand, this time, was a syringe. It was filled with a purple liquid I couldn't even recognize. "What's that for?" I ask, seeing the needle enter my arm. I can't get over the pain, and the fluid was injected into me.

"You'll know soon. In the meanwhile, I want to have as much fun I can get out of you." He was right above me, and a tear escapes my golden eye. Fein leans forward and licks it off my cheek. "Don't worry; you won't feel a thing." He flashes a grin on his face and I too afraid to do anything.

"I'll be fine once I get out of here! Get off of me, right now!" I try getting up, but my strength was drained out of my body due to the whip marks that scarred me. His hands pins my wrists down, and I start to get a little tenser. "What importance am I to Cipher!?"

"Well, you're just a lab rat, actually." A lab rat, he said? That's why he gave me the injection. "Goodness, where am I getting into? I should have some fun with your body." He puts me in a sitting position and wraps his arms around the midsection of my chest and stomach. I wanted to push him away, but my body wouldn't let me do a thing. It was shutting down on me…

_I can't let him touch me like this! _I thought as he marks me with even more bite marks. His hands were warm against my back, but the fingers were digging deeper into my wounds. _I have to do something!_ In turn, my instincts return back to normal and I push him away from me.

That's when I ran out of my prison cell and race for the exit. I then realized how much of it changed: it was much larger than how I remembered what it was like, and it had even more underground levels. My back was getting hotter due to the blood dripping down my skin. I had to leave my jacket and shirt, even if Fein's not there anymore.

"There you are, Thomas. I've been expecting you." Another voice beckons me. I look over to the side to see a certain someone facing me: black hair, menacing eyes, a lab coat, and a venomous voice. It was Ein. "I suppose you escaped from your room. I knew Fein will be too weak for you." He approaches me with a neutral expression.

"What was in that injection? What's going to happen to me!?" I fisted his coat in my hands. He said nothing but only smiled inhumanly. "…Tell me right now!" I was only pushed back into the wall, and then kicked into some glass. The shards pierced my flesh, and the earlier wounds were now receiving even more unsteady pain. I gasped every time I pull a shard out. "Now, we are going to have a Pokémon battle, okay?" I stare at him.

"With me in this condition? I highly doubt it that I can even throw a Poké ball." I was right. Even Ein nodded to my statement. He carries me, bride-style, and laid me on a table. "Great, are you going to rape me too?" Instead, cuffs were locked together, preventing me to move my arms and legs.

"Fein, I found him! I'll give you some time with our subject." Ein walks out of the room, and Fein takes his place. "Make sure that he doesn't escape this time. I want him weak, so do whatever you can do to-"

"I get the drill; you don't have to remind me." Finally, my imposter shuts the door as he enters inside. "Now I know you won't go anywhere. And you couldn't get to do anything to stop me." His hand runs down my chin, and he tilts my head up so that we are looking at each other eye-to-eye.

"You can't do this to me, you know!" I was struggling, wanting the cuffs' screws to loosen. He then grasps my neck, and starts choking me with much force. My head was spinning out of confusion, and I can't help but wonder what is going on here. I still don't even know why I have to get all the energy inside me wasted. And I knew Fein knew what the one way to do just that was. Fein releases his grip on my throat and massages his hands to loosen the stiff muscles. He then climbs onto the table, and with him hovering over me again.

"Like I said, it won't hurt. I'm just bored and I want to play with you…" He leans his head forward and runs his tongue down the side of my chin. I hold back my voice from making any noise, but one of his hands penetrate my injured back. I let out a scream and my back arched only half an inch off the table. "It's not as fun if I can't hear you. I want to hear your screams that probably that little Madison can hear you." He leaves my face and proceeds to my neck. It was already red from his strangling, but he starts nipping the skin with his teeth. I let out an unpleasant moan as I continue to break the cuffs.

I couldn't take it; all of this was unbearable. Fein grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my head up closer to his. He then forces a kiss, and he bites my lower lip. I let out a silent yelp, and that made him shove his tongue inside my mouth. He was in control of everything, and I can't do anything to make him stop. He finally retreats, a strand of saliva coming apart. He looks at me again, then at the blood that was starting to dry up on the table.

His hands were still roaming my back, feeling vertebrae that made up my spine and digging his nails into my wounds. He was trying to tear them, making each one wider. I continuously screamed by the sharp pain and the unwanted pleasure he was forcibly giving me. I didn't understand all of this. Already, I was getting exhausted, and I fell asleep. He looks up at me, and smirks.

"That's better. I can't wait to see the new you…" He plants a kiss on my forehead and I hear him leave the room. I was far too tired to struggle free. My eyes were begging my brain to open them, but every part of me was exhausted to even function correctly. However, they slowly open up to see a laser pointed at me. I didn't get it; who's operating it?

Now…that's when true fear shot out at me. A beam was directed at me, and it unleashed itself. My eyes shot wide open, and it the pain was even worse than my injuries. I couldn't stop screaming; my lungs were running out of air, and I was taking large gasps to supply myself with oxygen. Suddenly, something inside me was changing…and that was my soul. My memories were being locked away; my persona no longer represented me.

"What Fein gave you was just a little negative energy to remove all of your strength. If you are still strong, you would've surrendered your heart to the shadows. Now, you are seeing how it is like to be a Shadow Pokémon!" Ein spoke through a speaker. I was no longer pure…my heart isn't the same anymore… Finally, I let go of my soul…and let the darkness take its place. "That's better. I am anticipated to see the effects afterwards. Take him back to his cell, Fein!" The beam disappears, and I try to keep my eyes open. They were starting to droop again, and I was far too afraid, thinking about what is going to happen to me. The cuffs unlocked themselves, and I was carried away back to my room. I was thrown inside, my face in a pillow.

And, for the first time, I cried. Gonzap have always told me never to cry. He said that crying will just make me weak and look like a coward. But he was wrong; I'm hurting, and I think that this is one reason why it would see m reasonable. I slammed my hand into the mattress, but it sank down and broke. I was now confused. I look at the tears that stained my pillow; they were in a mixture of purple and black. A mirror was on the opposite side, so I take a glance at myself. I don't even look like myself. My eyes were two colors: red and purple. My hair started to turn black…the whip lashes were healed, but something was sprouting out of me, like spines of a Sandslash.

My mind started to lose control of me, and I got on my knees. I clutch my head in pain, and my screams rang out inside the building again. The spines grew longer…my body was trembling…and finally…I surrendered to the shadows…

"So that's it, huh? He looks completely different now, right Venus?" Ein opens the door, and I look directly at him. Lady Venus was here, and she isn't looking very elegant. She was wearing a lab coat as well, and her eyes were directed to me as well.

"That little sweetie won't hurt anyone, right? Can we wait ten or more minutes to see the true effects on people?" Venus approaches me, and I, involuntarily, attack her. I can't control myself, like if I was just a marionette! "Okay, never mind. He seems that he can take out all of Pyrite Town in two hours! And we only got this done in an hour and a half!" I was snarling at her, making her back up and stand behind Ein.

"Let's hope that his lovebird is coming here. We'll let him loose and he'll kill her right on the spot." Finally, my mind shut down, and I picked up what Ein said. And that…I _will obey…_

**Me: I have to. By the way, Ein is here with us to discuss more of the story plot with us, as well as what he is going to do!**

**Madison: Where's the rope!? I am going to get that jerk!**

**Me: Madison, I'm keeping my eye on him. You don't need to worry. **

**Madison: *very pissed off***

**Me: I kept Thomas in isolation because of the effects. **

**Ein: Where did you keep him?**

**Me: Outside. Plus, I put a chain collar on him. He won't get away. *looking out the window to see Thomas begging to get inside.***

**Ein: I'll check up on him.**

**Me: Thanks. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like this story? Want to see more? Or do you want to see more stories in the future? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! And this story is also available on my Deviantart profile! Check it out if you haven't! And I'm still taking your ideas for the story! So if you want to have something happen in the story, like have Madison next on Cipher's list…**

**Madison: *in the background* Hey, I heard that!**

**Me: …right… If you want something to happen in the story, leave it in the comments or send me a private message, but you must **_**be a member of Fanfiction to leave a message! Guest reviews are still acceptable, so you can do that too! **_**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi, and welcome back to **_**Rumors inside You**_**. Madison is still pissed off about what has happened to Thomas last chapter, so she isn't here. Instead, Ein and Venus are taking both of their places in the time being. **

**Venus: This is like how I used to broadcast in the Under!**

**Me: Well, this is different. I want to thank XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX for the review! Don't forget, I am still taking ideas from you, my readers! If you have a suggestion that I can use, then post it as a comment or private message (**_**must be a member of Fanfiction to leave private messages!) **_**Don't forget to leave comments, anyway. Do you like the story thus far? Want to see more stories from me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! **

**Ein: So, that means I should be going. *goes into the story***

**Venus: Me too. Have fun composing the story, jazminewriter! *follows Ein into the story***

**Me: I do not own Pokémon or its characters/games. And like before, this chapter is in Madison's point of view. Do remember that Madison and Thomas are taking turn telling the story, even though that they are at separate times like last chapter. Happy reading!**

I can't help but stare at the creature in front of me. It was menacing…but very familiar. I can't stop looking at it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her!" I hear a voice that was most noticeable: Ein. He was approaching the beast and patting the bundles of black hair of the monster. "You said that you will obey me, so you keep your word."

Its dark eyes turn back to me, and I see them quivering. They altered for a split second, turning golden yellow and back. And I now know what was happening: Ein did something to Thomas, and it was obvious in my eyes. I see a dark purple aura around the Snagger, and it altered colors too, from black to bloody red and blue-violet. "You…shut his heart!?" I shouted, stamping my foot onto the tile floor.

"Well, this is a new step for Cipher. Pokémon are more reasonable to purify, but what about humans? Will the effects last for a few hours…or for eternity? Will they have free will or remain trapped? That is what I want to research." Ein presses his fingers against the steel walls, the cold temperature creeping up his skin as goose bumps.

"But that does not give you a right to do it on some by force! It's not fair for that person to suffer through that energy!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I look at Thomas again. He was snarling at me, like if I was a stranger. "Thomas…please…you can still fight it. Despite that there are shadows inside you, I know that there's a spot of light left inside. You just need to find it."

Instead of listening to me, he charges at me and scratches me in the face. I was startled; he isn't the same Thomas I knew for three years. And Ein was right. Will he stay like this forever? I was so afraid again, thinking that I will be the next person to have their heart closed shut.

"That's right, my pet. Don't listen to her. I'm your true master now. And I command you to tear her in pieces…" Ein whispers into Thomas' ear. His eyes flashed as he glares at me. I shivered to the presence and run away. The building was a maze, and I knew that my friend could be on my tail. Indeed, he was following me. I kept running until I lost him.

_What am I suppose to do? There's nothing I can do against a closed person! Shadow Pokémon are acceptable, but a person…that's impossible! _I thought as I lean against the wall. Footsteps were getting closer to me. My heart was racing…my breath deeper…my mind shutting down…

"…Madison?" That voice… "Madison, I'm so sorry… I was fighting it…the shadows. I can't help but give in to it. But…I'm okay now. Please…let me see you." It was Thomas, but is he tricking me? What if he's still a beast and is waiting to rip me apart and gnaw on my limbs? I can't help but look. And he was right: his eyes were back to their golden color. His hair had that muddy brown hue. And those dark purple spines were gone. I was staring into his eyes again, and this time, he had tear running down his cheeks.

"Thomas!" I run up to the Snagger and embrace him. He groaned because of the pain that still lingered inside him. "Sorry. But don't worry; I'll find some medical help for you. We need to get out of here or something else will happen next!"

We both ran out of the retched place and fly our way to Phenac City. The place just recently built a hospital, so I took Thomas there to recover. The doctors told me that he passed out due to blood loss, but is expected to make a full recovery. They did, however, mention that he went berserk and attacked some of the patients. I was curious, and he was kept in isolation as an effort to keep all the other patients and nurses safe.

I was allowed to see him, and I take this advantage to ask him what happened. I enter inside the room, and Thomas was lying on a bed. He was receiving blood, and I guessed that he is doing fine now. "Madison…what's wrong with me…? I don't understand what is going on now. I can't even get a straight answer from Cipher. I was tormented to fulfill their accomplishments…" He sits up to look at me. I shake my head and sit down next to me.

"Well, the effects were present for fifteen minutes, and then you were back to normal in ten. Perhaps the process is only gradual. You probably still have your heart shut closed, but that doesn't mean all of it is sealed away. Probably they only were shutting you away partly." It was most possible observation, and I continued my explanation. "If I'm right, all that Shadow energy was overtake your free will, making you lose control of yourself. One of the doctors told me that you were attacking some of the other patients when they brought you in, so I'm assuming that the energy is very limited. If that's the case, then you aren't closed completely. Only a portion of your heart is."

This was very clear, and I was to keep my eye on Thomas just in case if he ever went berserk. I'll do anything to make sure that he's okay. There have been some scenarios where he has went crazy, and I was now starting to fear for my life. If he ever attacks me, I'm sure that he'll never hear the end of my conversation. Eventually, he asks me if he can go to the hospital…_alone_. I wasn't so sure if he can go by himself. But he's stopped transforming, so I think that it's okay. I leave him alone to drive his motorcycle and away.

However, I haven't seen him in three hours. I decide to call his PDA, and he didn't pick up my calls. I chose to go to the hospital and check on him. The doctors told me that they performed a brain scan on him, and they informed me on the results: _a dark tumor was in his brain…_

After the scan was done, he went crazy and attacked everyone, even destroying the equipment in the room. They sent him over to the mental hospital to monitor him. I race over there, and I can't see him because of his status. I was hearing blood-curling screams and people asking for help. I pick up the pace and follow one of the doctors; a crowd of nurses were pinning Thomas against the wall, and he was yelling in pain. "Make it stop," he kept saying over and over again. I can't seem to find any aura that's being lifted off his body, but something didn't seem right.

I was told that Thomas will be staying in the mental hospital for two weeks. I felt like a half of me was ripped apart from me. He was like a brother…a lover…he's everything to me. I return to my grandparents and tell them the sad news. Of course, they felt bad. I told Justy; he was very surprised to the statement and he wishes that Thomas will get better soon. Also, he wanted to know what was wrong; I didn't tell him.

Due to the destruction of our cabin, I have to stay with my grandparents. They kept my room ready anytime that I may need a place to stay. But I couldn't sleep at all; my mind kept showing me nightmares of Thomas killing the people we both know… I can't stop thinking about him. That's when I received a call from that hospital.

_"Madison, Thomas is missing from the hospital, but there are no signs of him leaving under his own steam." _ __

**Me: That about wraps it up for this chapter!**

**Venus: Yep. What do you plan to do in the next chapter? **

**Me: That's a surprise!**

**Ein: Can I do the ending?**

**Me: Knock yourself out; my hands are cramping. *hands laptop and leaves the room***

**Ein: Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like the story? Want to see more of it or more stories to come out? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! And jazminewriter is still looking for your ideas! If you have a suggestion that can still be usable in the story, leave it in the comments or send her a private message (you**_** must be a member of Fanfiction to send private messages!**_**) **

**Venus: That's sums it all up! And I think that Madison will be seen next chapter. I'm going to check on her. *leaves the room***

**Ein: I'm going to check up on Thomas. See you all later and thank you for reading! *leaves the laptop***


End file.
